Thanksgiving Dinner
by Plume-now
Summary: AU, OS. Arthur et Merlin étudient à la même école depuis longtemps, mais ne se sont jamais réellement parlés. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, Arthur se retrouve seul, qu'ils en viennent à discuter un peu, et que... ça finisse en un repas en tête à tête pour Thanksgiving. Bonne ou mauvaise chose ? A voir... [MERTHUR/léger]


BONJOUR. Comment ça le thème de mon OS est en retard ? Uh, c'est la faute de **TbcAddict** , puisqu'il était pour son concours que vous trouverez sur son profil - d'ailleurs elle aussi écrit du Merthur, c'est cool. Ceci est mon premier OS/première fic sur ce fandom que j'ai terminé pendant les vacances de Noël d'ailleurs. Poor me. Have pity.

Dans cet OS, il y a une petite différence sociale entre Arthur et Merlin - histoire de faire un parallèle à la série. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je ne dirai pas non à des reviews pour avoir votre avis ! Bonne lecture à vous~

* * *

 **THANKSGIVING DINNER**

* * *

C'était un jeudi. Il faisait froid, le temps était couvert, et Arthur grelottait dans un coin du couloir sans rien dire. D'habitude, il se plaignait toujours de quelque chose. D'habitude, il s'assurait toujours d'être entendu, et ses amis se précipitaient toujours sur lui pour l'aider, quoiqu'il se passe.

Mais en raison de différence d'emploi du temps, ses amis n'étant plus dans la même classe que lui, Arthur n'avait personne pour lui demander quoique se soit.

Merlin l'observait de loin, hésitant. Le cours allait bientôt reprendre, et Arthur passait son temps à l'envoyer balader. Mais c'était également tentant d'aller venir l'agacer, d'autant plus que ça ne finirait pas en moquerie générale puisqu'il était _seul_. C'était trop beau pour laisser passer l'occasion, vraiment.

– Tu oses avoir froid avec tout ce que tu portes sur toi ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

Arthur releva la tête il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'il l'aborde. Toutefois, il reprit rapidement contenance.

– La ferme, grommela-t-il (puis il ajouta), les chauffages ne marchent plus.

– Si l'on y réfléchit bien, les chauffages n'ont jamais vraiment _marché_.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, très peu amusé de cette blague. De toute façon, l'amuser n'avait pas été son but.

– Juste, laisse-moi seul.

– Non. Je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordres de toi.

Il eut une mine outrée.

Arthur était le descendant d'une riche famille qui avait énormément d'influence, et même si ça tenait Merlin en respect – plus qu'il ne le voudrait – il remettait souvent Arthur à sa place. Ici, il n'était qu'un élève – riche, certes – parmi les autres. Mais à ses yeux, l'argent ne faisait pas tout.

– Hey, ça ne te ressemble pas de rester dans ton coin comme ça, d'habitude – d'habitude tu te dandine comme un paon devant tout le monde, et tu te ridiculises aussi par occasion. C'est dommage de me priver de ça aujourd'hui.

Arthur lui jeta un regard assassin, et s'il avait eu quoique se soit à sa portée de main si ce n'était son propre sac auquel il ne songea visiblement pas, il le lui aurait très certainement jeté dessus. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois.

Merlin s'installa à ses côtés et Arthur eut la sensation d'être envahi par une brusque chaleur qui le détendit un peu.

– Alors ?

Il dévisagea Merlin. Il ne le connaissait presque pas. Ils s'étaient toujours pris le bec, et n'en rataient jamais une pour se moquer l'un de l'autre depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ça n'avait jamais été très sérieux ou méchant, mais c'était la relation qu'ils entretenaient l'un envers l'autre, et ça ne les dérangeait pas.

Mais que Merlin s'enquiert de prendre de ses nouvelles, c'était nouveau et bizarre.

– Tu veux quoi ?

– Passer le temps, répondit Merlin en soupirant – comme si c'était évident.

Il haussa les épaules.

– La semaine prochaine, c'est Thanksgiving. Je veux pas fêter Thanksgiving.

Merlin haussa un sourcil. Hein ?

– Quoi ? Pourquoi ? C'est sympa Thanksgiving !

– Mon père est mort l'an dernier, Morgana nous a quitté depuis des années et me déteste, mes amis sont avec leur famille, je suis seul. (Il leva un bras, le poing serré.) Ouaiiis, génial.

Le jeune homme contempla son compagnon, surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de réponse. Pas vraiment.

– Ça ne veut rien dire. Ça fait des années que je le fête avec Gaïus, et souvent seul. Je me réjouis que cette fête existe pour toutes les personnes du monde entier qui réalisent qu'ils ont quelqu'un. Je fête pour eux.

Arthur le fixa.

– C'est débile.

– Moi au moins je me recroqueville pas dans un coin à pleurer sur mon sort !

– Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir perdu un membre de sa famille ! Mon père est mort !

– Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Tu connais ma vie ?

– Je te conn-

– Depuis longtemps, oui, mais pas si bien que ça.

Il resta bouche bée quelque secondes avant de reprendre.

– Pourquoi tu es seul ?

– Ma mère travaille avec acharnement, je ne la vois pas souvent. Et puis j'ai emménagé ici, donc je ne la vois qu'occasionnellement. Mon père... c'est compliqué. Mais il n'est plus là. Et Gaïus a aussi beaucoup de travail. L'an dernier il était là.

Arthur accueillit la nouvelle avec silence, il reporta son regard sur le mur d'en face.

– Et si on le fêtait ensemble ?

Les mots s'étaient échappés de la bouche de Merlin sans qu'il n'y songe – et il les regretta presque aussitôt.

– Quoi ?

Qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Il allait _inviter_ Arthur chez lui ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il avait suffisamment pour lui, mais Arthur était, il fallait le dire avec réalisme, un gosse de riche. Sa maison était connue dans toute la ville, c'était la plus belle – la plus luxueuse. Un véritable palace.

– Rien.

– Non, si, j'ai cru t'entendre dire quelque chose, répète ?

– Laisse tomber.

Il se releva et commença à s'éloigner.

La sonnerie sonna juste à ce moment-là. Merlin s'y précipita alors que son... « ami » se relevait aussi. Il songea qu'Arthur s'était certainement moqué de lui : le chauffage devait fonctionner, il s'était assis juste à côté et son visage brûlait.

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le dernier jeudi de Novembre venait d'arriver, et il s'était déroulé comme n'importe quel jour de la semaine. Gwen avait proposé à Merlin de venir chez elle manger avec son père et son frère, mais Merlin avait refusé – il savait pertinemment que Gwen aimait énormément sa famille et que ce moment était sacré pour elle.

Il avait prévu une cuisse de poulet et une purée de patates avec quelques rondelles de pomme de terres laissées sur le côté – c'était bon aussi. Certes, ce n'était pas un dîner conforme, mais c'était déjà pas mal. Dévorer une dinde à lui tout seul ne lui disait pas grand chose.

Il avait déjà entamé la purée lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. La première fois, il se figea alors qu'il allait se resservir avec sa fourchette et regarda la porte comme si elle était magique. Gaïus était déjà rentré ? Il se leva, le sourire aux lèvres, et se précipita à la porte où les coups recommencèrent.

– Hey, Gaïus, je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais si t-

Si Gaïus avait pas un quelconque miracle trouvé des herbes qui lui auraient permis de rajeunir, Merlin était pratiquement sûr qu'il ne ressemblerait pas au frère jumeau d'Arthur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Arthur ouvrit la bouche, mais il fut tout de suite interrompu avant même de commencer :

– Attends, comment tu sais où j'habite ? Tu me suis ?

Le jeune homme roula les yeux.

– Non, je ne te suis pas, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, Merlin. C'est pas très difficile à trouver, puisque tu habites là où Gaïus habite, et que je suis déjà allé voir Gaïus auparavant.

Il s'écarta de la porte.

– Sérieusement ?

– Oui, quand mon père était malade. Tu n'as juste pas fait attention. Bon, je peux entrer maintenant ?

Par réflexe, Merlin s'écarta et le laissa entrer.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? répéta-t-il.

– Je viens briser tes vœux de solitude pour Thanksgiving. (Il posa un sac sur la table). Et j'ai apporté de la dinde.

– De la dinde ?

– Quoi ça ne va pas ?

Merlin s'approcha du sac, le fouilla et l'ouvrit. Arthur jeta un coup d'oeil à la table, et fixa le repas de Merlin.

– Tu as déjà commencé sans moi ?

– N'ose même pas dire que je suis impoli, puisque c'est _toi_ qui t'es incrusté comme ça chez moi _sans prévenir_.

Il se tourna vers Arthur et se retint de soupirer. Il désigna le sac, plus exactement la dinde.

– Elle n'est pas plumée.

– Si justement, elle l'est.

– Non, je veux dire, elle n'a pas été _dé_ plumée.

Il leva la paume de sa main comme s'il demandait quelque chose en inclinant la tête sur le côté, en attente d'une explication. Arthur n'avait visiblement pas l'impression que quelque chose gênait.

– Et ? Elle n'est pas plumée, on mange pas une dinde plumée.

– Merci, je sais bien abruti.

Il s'assit à une chaise à côté de la table et le fixa.

– Attends... t'es en train de dire que tu veux que je la plume ?

Le sourire sur les lèvres de l'intrus de la maison s'agrandit.

– C'est une blague ?

– Non, pourquoi ? Tu sais pas plumer les dindes ?

– Si, mais j'ai juste été surpris de croire que ça t'intéressait vraiment de passer un moment avec moi, alors que tu voulais juste quelqu'un pour te plumer ta volaille.

Arthur ne nia pas. Mais le fait qu'il évite son regard ne voulut pas dire non plus qu'il confirmait. Merlin prit une chaise, la dinde et sortit sous le regard d'Arthur, étonné de ne pas avoir à se battre un peu plus longtemps pour le convaincre de s'en occuper.

Il n'avait même pas pris de manteau ou de veste. Il était juste... sorti. Comme ça.

Arthur croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, regarda le sol. Prit une chaise, s'installa à la table. Observa à nouveau le repas de Merlin. Longuement. S'avança, prit sa fourchette, goutta.

Il avait déjà mangé mieux. Bien mieux. Et encore, il était persuadé qu'il se débrouillait bien avec ce qu'il avait pour obtenir ce goût-là. Il reposa la fourchette. Tapota la table avec ses doigts, comme s'il attendait quelque chose avec impatience.

Il resta encore en place cinq secondes.

Puis il ne tint plus. Il se leva, soupira, et le rejoignit dehors.

Quand il apparut dans le champ de vision de Merlin, celui-ci fronça les sourcils et demanda :

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Je viens...

Merlin attendit la suite, haussa les sourcils. Ce type n'était pas très net. On dirait presque qu'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait là, de toute façon, et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment se comporter.

– Je viens t'aider ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

– Nan. Tente autre chose, ça te va pas trop.

Arthur se gratta l'arrière de la nuque.

– Je te jure que c'est vrai.

– Et qu'est-il arrivé pour qu'une soudaine envie te prenne ?

– … Je suis juste venu, c'est tout. Je dois toujours me justifier sur tout ?

– Tu vois ce que ça fait ? C'est insupportable.

– Roh, tais-toi.

– C'est toi qui est venu me voir. Ne me demande pas de me taire.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

– Bon, je peux faire quelque chose ou pas ?

– Non.

– Je- pardon ? Comment ça, non ?

– Excuse-moi d'avance, je vais parler crûment. Tu sers à rien. Tu n'as de toute évidence jamais eu à plumer quoique se soit auparavant, et je parie que tu ne sais pas cuisiner. Je me trompe ?

Il ne voulait pas répondre à ça. C'était humiliant, la manière dont il le déclarait. Il ne pouvait pas nier, mais sa fierté était encore trop importante pour qu'il la mette de côté. Et puis, il avait déjà fait un immense effort en faisant un pas vers Merlin – évidemment, il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Ou alors, il ne le montrait absolument pas. Dans tous les cas, c'était agaçant.

– C'est bien ce que je disais, continua Merlin.

– Oh, et puis lâche ce machin.

Merlin s'arrêta un moment de plumer l'animal pour le fixer, surpris.

– Pardon ?

– Lâche ce truc. Arrête.

– J'avais bien compris la première fois, mais là je sais pas trop pourquoi ?

– On est pas obligé de manger dans une heure, on aura le temps de mourir de faim d'ici là. C'est ridicule.

– Déjà, ça mettra sans doute bien plus d'une heure à être préparé, et ensuite, je te rappelle, une fois encore, que _moi_ je ne mourrais pas de faim jusqu'à ce qu'on m'interrompt.

– Oui, eh bien je suis désolé ! s'énerva Arthur.

– Ai-je bien entendu, ce sont des excuses ?

– Merlin, arrête de jouer avec moi.

– Tu savais à quoi t'attendre en venant ici.

– Malheureusement, j'ai dû oublier un cours instant. Bon, maintenant tu poses ce truc ?

– Tu rigoles j'espère ? J'aurai déjà passé tout ce temps à me tuer les doigts avec ces affreuses plumes pour aussitôt arrêter ?

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu es sorti la plumer dans un premier temps ?

– Pour m'éloigner de toi et de cet air hautain que tu arborres où que tu ailles ?

Arthur soupira encore. Comment était-on censé faire des efforts quand celui d'en face n'arrêtait pas de tendre des perches pour continuer leur dispute ?

– On pourrait juste... discuter.

– Discuter ? Et de quoi ?

– Déjà, on pourrait rentrer.

– Oh, tu m'invites dans ma propre demeure, trop d'honneur, vraiment.

– Merlin !

– Quoi ?! Sérieux, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? D'où tu débarques comme ça, la bouche en cœur, et tu décides de faire du copain-copain ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'est parlé dans le couloir qu'on est soudainement les meilleurs amis du monde. Tu peux prendre quelqu'un d'autre si tu veux te moquer.

Arthur le fixa. Le silence tomba. Merlin haussa les épaules. Il se releva et posa la dinde, rentra et ressortit avec le sac avec lequel Arthur l'avait transportée, la rentra dedans, tendit le sac à Arthur.

– Sérieusement, tu peux le faire toi-même. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'accepter. Un moment de gentillesse passager, sans doute.

Son « camarade » prit le sac par réflexe.

– Je suis vraiment venu ici pour toi, murmura-t-il alors que Merlin s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui.

Il ne répondit pas. Pas tout de suite.

La manière dont il l'avait dit, c'était bizarre. Il avait l'air – sincère. C'était pire que tout. Les personnes impolies, rudes, insupportables parce qu'elles ne font aucun effort, c'était facile à ''virer''. Mais il était évident qu'Arthur faisait maintenant un effort.

Mais, bon sang, que cet imbécile le tapait sur les nerfs.

– Fais ce que tu veux, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Il rentra, sans fermer la porte derrière lui. Arthur le suivit lentement. Il déposa la dinde dehors.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se détaillèrent du regard l'un l'autre un petit moment, comme s'ils faisaient le point de la situation. C'était étrange ils n'avaient jamais pensé se voir en dehors de ces cours qu'ils avaient ensemble.

– Que ça te gêne ou non, je vais finir ce que j'ai commencé... Mais tu peux te servir, si tu as faim. Si ton royal estomac le supporte. Ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu dois être habitué.

– Non, ça ira merci. Et arrête de me traiter comme ça, Merlin.

– Je devrais te traiter comment ?

– Comme un ami ?

– Très bien. Tu es un crétin, et tu manques pas de culot pour m'apporter une énorme dinde comme « cadeau » pour manger. Ensuite, tu t'invites sans prévenir, ce que je trouve extrêmement agaçant. Maintenant, tu peux t'asseoir, il y a une assiette dans le placard à côté de l'évier en haut à gauche, et les couverts sont à côté.

Arthur prit ses affaires et s'installa à côté. Il se servit dans le plat, goûta pour la seconde fois. Ça avait meilleur goût – c'était parce que Merlin était là ?

– Tu parles comme ça à tous tes amis ?

– Je dis ce que je pense à mes amis. Généralement, ils ne sont pas aussi prétentieux, donc ça n'a pas l'air aussi violent.

– Tu dis ça, mais tu m'apprécies. Tu aurais pû me mettre à la porte depuis longtemps.

– On peut mettre ça sur le compte de ma trop grande gentillesse.

– Je ne pense pas.

– Depuis quand tu penses ?

– Ahahah, très drôle Merlin.

Ils continuèrent de manger. Un silence interrompu par le bruit des fourchettes frappant contre l'assiette de temps à autres s'installa.

– Tu avais vraiment si peu envie d'être seul pour Thanksgiving ?

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ? dit Arthur.

– Tu es là.

– Tu ne me crois pas quand je te dis que j'ai vraiment pensé que ça pourrait être sympa que je vienne, n'est-ce pas ?

– Sympa ?

– Intéressant.

– C'est déjà plus plausible. Et non.

– Tu devrais.

La conversation continua jusqu'à n'en plus finir. Ils dévièrent sur d'autres sujets petit à petit les cours, la vie de lycéen, mais rien de très approfondi. Juste des petites choses de tout les jours. C'était étrange, mais en même temps, agréable.

A la fin du repas, ils rangèrent le tout, puis Arthur se retrouva à la porte de la maison de Merlin. Il n'avait plus vraiment de raison de rester.

– C'était sympa.

– Hmhm.

Il sourit.

– Ne te pointe plus jamais chez moi avec ça, dit-il en désignant la volaille. Sérieusement. C'est pas en amenant ce genre de trucs que tu te feras apprécier.

– Ah, mais tu m'apprécies quand même !

– On retombe sur la même conversation qu'il y a une heure, tu sais ?

– Et alors ? Tu m'apprécies ?

– C'est si important que ça pour toi ?

– Juste, réponds à la question.

– Peut-être.

– Peut-être ?

Merlin s'agita un peu.

– Peut-être, répéta-t-il.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage d'Arthur. C'était un véritable enfant. Un véritable benêt. Il était impossible. Décidément, Merlin avait vraiment du mal avec ce type. Et il l'avait supporté toute la soirée ?

– C'est un bon départ, j'imagine, lança-t-il.

– Quoi ?

Vraiment un abruti fini.

– Rien. A la prochaine, finit-il en le saluant, le sac à la main.

Il parut hésiter quelques secondes, puis finalement déposa la sacoche.

– Tu fais quoi là ?

– Tu peux toujours en manger avec Gaïus, non ?

– Tu me fais l'aumône ?

– Non, je sais juste que ça va être du gâchis chez moi.

Et il posa donc juste le sac là, sourit, et le salua.

Merlin resta sous le porche, et le regarda s'éloigner petit à petit, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce type, de toute façon ? Il avait agis vraiment bizarrement toute la soirée.

Il finit par fermer la porte d'entrée, et se dirigea vers l'évier pour faire la vaisselle – parce qu'Arthur avait beau tenter de faire des efforts, il n'était pas allé jusque là. Il ne fallait pas trop rêver non plus. D'un certain côté, c'était rassurant. Ça montrait que c'était quand même toujours la même personne, et non pas un sosie parfait.

C'est là qu'il remarqua une petite note – un post-it – collé sur un meuble. Il fronça les sourcils, sa curiosité piquée au vif. C'était d'Arthur – il avait un style d'écriture détestable.

« _La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui viendra chez moi »._

C'était tout. Rien de plus, rien de moins. C'était un bête mot.

Mais Merlin ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.


End file.
